Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times -0.2 \times \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} = -0.5$ $ \dfrac{1}{5} = 0.2$ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times -0.2 \times 0.2 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times -0.2 \times 0.2 = 0.02 $